


Five Times Aaron Smiled (and the team was shocked)

by RebaK1tten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Five Times, Gen, M/M, Outing, Team Building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From LJ comment fic and a prompt from blythechild - 5 times the team was shocked to see Hotch smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Aaron Smiled (and the team was shocked)

 

1)      Hotch isn’t a complete hard-ass, not 100% of the time.  But he is extremely focused at work of course, and expects the same from his team.  So it’s a pleasant surprise when he snatches Dave’s phone away from Alex and takes a couple of minutes to smile and look at pictures of Dave’s new puppy, Romeo.  Before Garcia starts the briefing.  But it’s Dave and they’re friends.  And hey, it’s a puppy.

2)      No matter how much you plan and how ready you are, the moment you go through a door is always the most dangerous.  There’s always a chance of an extra person in the room, one who might have a gun. Or possibly an unexpected victim who will need to be protected.  Depending on the strength of the door, it’s usually Morgan or Hotch who go in first.  There’s a whispered conversation outside an apartment door and Morgan is getting ready to kick it open when Blake reaches in front of him and quietly says, “Do we know if it’s ….” and the door knob turns silently in her hand.  Afterwards, Hotch reaches in front of Morgan and opens the door to the SUV for him, grinning wickedly and saying, “Did you know it’s unlocked?” 

3)      Yes, Garcia is a critical part of their team.  Yes, they would not be nearly as effective without her.  Yes, she’s important to the way the team fits together.  But yes, she doesn’t always think before she talks. When the team is hunting an unsub in Missouri they have Garcia providing information via a laptop on the conference room table.  At least the locals aren’t in the room when Garcia calls Morgan her “chocolate love muscle.”  The way Hotch whips his head up from looking at his files to the laptop might have injured a lesser man.  “Garcia, do you not remember the seminar we were forced to attend?  Or the test we had to take to ensure we understood HR policies?”   “Sorry sir,” Garcia mumbles.  “This is why we can’t have nice things,” Hotch says, smiling down at his files.

4)      April is the most hated month in the BAU.  Between the deceptive mix of sunny spring days and unexpected snow storms and Rossi on the phone with his tax accountant is Hotch planning the next year’s budget.  It’s long nights spent on multiple spreadsheets and power point slides justifying staffing, their equipment, expenses and trying to eke out a raise for everyone that is at least the cost of living.

On presentation day, he goes into Erin’s office with his morning coffee and laptop.  Thirty minutes in, Erin shuts the blinds.  After a couple of hours, Dave comes down to work in the bullpen, saying that the chill on the upper level is too much for him.

Without anyone saying anything, they all agree to stay until it’s done.  They do a bit of work, but by 7.00 pm, they’re really just sitting and waiting. 

Shortly after 8.00, Erin and Hotch come out of her office, looking tired, but both smiling.  Erin stops and looks at the team sitting staring up at them.  “I think you should take your team out for dinner, Aaron.  And for heaven’s sake, don’t expense it.”

5)      At the end of a successful case, it’s disappointing when the team can’t just get right on the plane and go home.  But sometimes the plane’s across the country or being used by another team and they need to wait until morning to get picked up.  Morgan will sometimes go to the hotel gym and then to a club; Prentiss used to play wing-woman.  JJ and Hotch spend some time skyping back home.  Seaver used to try to get everyone to go to the movies, insisting Reid needed to see “normal” movies.  If it’s been a particularly trying case, they might only be good for dinner and a couple of drinks at the hotel bar.  

After one difficult case, they meet for dinner and then a few drinks before crashing. Hotch leaves first, reminding everyone that the plane is due to leave at 6.00 am sharp.  Reid has another glass of wine, declares he’s hit his limit and walks out on unsteady legs.  The others have one more and decide to call it a night, too.

As they get off the elevator on their floor, Rossi throws an arm out to stop the group and they all stare down the hallway.  Hotch is standing in his room, against his open door.  He’s in crisp, dark blue pajamas and a bathrobe that somehow manages to look ironed.  Reid’s in front of him, hands on either side of Hotch’s head.   Hotch’s arms are crossed against his chest and his head is tilted to the side and he’s looking at Reid as though he’s a new and interesting form of plant.

JJ whispers, “Oh, Spence!” as Reid’s arms apparently collapse and he’s leaning his forearms against the door, nose to nose with Hotch.  They hear Hotch chuckle and watch his arms go around Reid’s waist as they kiss.  “Way to go, Dr. Reid,” Blake says quietly, as Hotch steps into his room, pulling Reid inside.

On the plane, Hotch isn’t the only one grinning.


End file.
